The other side
by Gokurocks18
Summary: After a fight Tsuna and Gokudera get to see things from the others point of view.


It was a normal morning in Namimori the sun was shining and the birds were chirping, the house of Sawada was quiet and no one was awake. Suddenly Tsuna's alarm went off telling him it was time to get up and get ready for the day. Tsuna got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower, once finished and went back to his room to get dressed. After putting on his clothes he went to his night stand to grab his cell phone, Tsuna stopped and looked at the object sitting in his cell phones place. You see the night before Gokudera had stayed late helping Tsuna with his homework like always, and had left in such a hurry that he forgot his pack of Marlboro's on Tsuna's nightstand. Tsuna just stared at the pack and laughed Gokudera must have been in a hurry cause he never goes anywhere without these Tsuna thought to himself. Tsuna just picked them up and put them in his pocket maybe Gokudera has my phone. Just as he was about to leave his mom called to him saying "Gokudera wanted to meet you in the park". "oh yeah its saturday I forgot I dont have school today well im off then ill be home later" Tsuna said back.

As Tsuna got to the park he saw Gokudera on the swings. Tsuna walked over happly " Hey Gokudera I'm here" Gokudera looked up and smiled he took the cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth and crushed it under his foot because he knew Tsuna didnt like the smell of them. "Oh hi tenth how are you on this fine morning" Gokudera said as he stood up and hugged him. Tsuna laughed "Gokudera your so funny" Gokudera let go and they both sat down on the swings.

"Oh before I forget you left these at my house last night" Tsuna said as he handed the cigarette pack to Gokudera. "Thanks so much tenth I looked all over for these and I couldnt find them so I had to bum one from a kid on the street" Gokudera hugged the pack and smiled. Tsuna laughed at the sight I mean how could someone love smoking that much they smell gross and I bet they taste even worse. "Hey Gokudera um... why do you love smoking so much?" Tsuna said. Gokudera looked up from the pack and stared back at Tsuna "I dont know they just make me feel good and they relax me when I'm stressed out" Gokudera said calmly. "Well maybe I should try them if they are so good" Tsuna laughed. Gokudera stood up "No you will not tenth, they may not be good for you but I need them to help get my day going and I will not let you get hooked on these things" Gokudera said waving the pack back and forth in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna stood up too "Well if they are good enough for the smoking bomb then they are good enough for me" Tsuna yelled back. "Well of course they are good for me I'm the smoking bomb I'm tough and I need them to light my bombs, you dont need them your not me your not the smoking bomb and your not a stressed out right hand man" Gokudera yelled. "Well I'm sorry I make you so stressed that you need to smoke" Tsuna said coldly. "Its not that... Its just you dont know how hard it is to quite, I have tryed to do it lots of times for you because I know you hate them but if are situations were reversed you would smoke them too." Gokudera said sadly as he looked Tsuna in the eyes. Just as they were about to hug and make up Reborn came out from behind one of the bushes laughing. "oh this is too funny the tenth and his right hand man fighting" Reborn said as he continued to laugh. Tsuna and Gokudera just stared at Reborn as he walked over to them. "You two want to fight thats fine but first why dont you two spend some time and see the argument from the others point of view". And with that Reborn shot both of them with his new special bullet knocking them both out. Reborn started laughing again as he walked away.

Tsuna was the first to wake up he blinked his eyes a few times and sat up and thats when he realized something was wrong he felt different but the same, he was taller and he had a huge headache and for some reason his clothes smelled like cigarettes. Tsuna then realized what happened and when he turned to his left his fear was confirmed as the passed out body next to him wasn't Gokudera's but his own. Tsuna screamed waking up his old body. "Whats going on whats wrong tenth were are the bad guys ill kill them" His old body said while he searched for his dynamite. "Um Gokudera we have a problem" Tsuna said as he stood up in his new taller body. "What the hell did that stupid Reborn do to us" Gokudera said angerly. "Somehow he switched are bodies this is so weird and scary" Tsuna said whimpering.

Gokudera then looked down at his new body and smiled "Its not so bad I get to be the boss now and I can finally get you some proper boss clothes and I can make your body stonger" Gokudera said laughing "No this is not funny Gokudera I don't want to be you I want to be me, I cant be you I'm weak I dont like fighting and I'm not a punk" Tsuna said with tears in his eyes. Tsuna then leaned against a tree holding his head. "Whats wrong tenth I was just joking I want my old body back too you dont have to cry it dosent look good on my body". Gokudera said as he hugged his old body. "Its not just that I have like this real bad headache and I can get it to go away" Tsuna said as he stoped crying. "Oh no... I dont think thats a real headache" Gokudera said as he turned away. "What do you mean I just want it to go away ill do anything" Tsuna said grabbing Gokudera by the arm. "Well you might have to do something you dont like" Gokudera said looking at the lump in his old bodies pants pocket. "What do you mean just tell me ill do it what ever it is" Tsuna said desperately. Gokudera then reached his hands into his old bodies pocket and pulled out a lighter and the pack of Marlboro's from earlier. Tsuna just looked at his old body as it took one of the sticks out and put it between his lips and lit it taking a few quick drags before handing it to Tsuna.

"Here you go I told you it wasnt a real headache its nicotine withdrawal I didnt smoke at all this morning cause you had my cigarettes so now my body is craving them like mad sorry tenth but if your stuck in my body your going to have to smoke" Tsuna nodded and took the cigarette into his new hands and his new body started to relax it was as if just holding one was making his body better it was a feeling Tsuna never had before but this new need was making him want to always have one of these sticks in his hand lit or not it felt so right. "Go ahead and smoke it I dont mind" Gokudera said pushing Tsuna's hand to his mouth. Tsuna slowly brought the cigarette up to his new lips and took a small breath in.

"Oh just smoke it look ill show you" Gokudera said as he took another cigarette from the pack and lit it slowly taking a drag to start it then taking in a big breath and letting it out he brought the cigarette up to his new bodies lips and took a long slow drag almost coughing to death. "Oh thats right you dont smoke sorry tenth I forgot your body is not used to it" Gokudera said crushing the barely used cigarette against the tree. "Just do it like I just did trust me you wont cough my bodies way used to it by now" Gokudera said standing up. Tsuna the took a deep breath and brought the cigarette back up to his mouth and took in a long slow drag and as he did the taste of smoke burned but strangely made his head feel better. "See you can do it oh you are going to need the pack back after all we dont know how long this was going to last" Gokudera said as they both started to head back to Tsuna's house. Tsuna nodded as he continued to smoke the first but not the last cigarette he was going to have.


End file.
